


Minsung- Princess

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [25]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Jisung gets called Princess on a vlive and he likes it but he doesn't realise that Minho was watching
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Minsung- Princess

Ship - Minho x Jisung  
fluff + Soft  
based around one of Jisung's live

\------------------------------------------------------

Jisung was currently talking to stays on Vlive. He had finally decided to go live. It had been a while mainly because the boy never knew what to talk about. At least if he was with other members he could bounce off their conversations.

Jisung was talking about the time Minho 'kidnapped' him to take him to get food in Namsan rather than near the company. As he was finishing up the story he began to read more of the comments. One in particular comment caught his attention.

"My Princess"

After reading it out loud he finish felt himself smile. He would be lying if he didn't like the cute nickname. Minho had always taken to 'kitten' and other pet names. Jisung loved them but for some reason after reading that comment he could hear Minho calling him it. As he thought about it he felt himself blush slightly and he shook it off.

"I have to go now Stay" Jisung smiled sadly.

He logged out of vlive after waving goodbye and reading some last comments.

He made his way back to the dorms. As he was walking back to the dorm he kept replaying the comment over in his head princess princess princess. princess jisung . It definitely had a ring to it.

Luckily it was a fairly short walk to the dorms and so Jisung quickly took the elevator up to the skz dorm. He could faintly hear Hyunjin and Jeongin shouting and screeching over something.

Unlocking the door he was met with the seven other members running around and standing on tables and sofas. Well everyone except Chan. Jisung quickly clogged on that there must be a spider somewhere. As he reached the kitchen he was quickly pulled up onto the table.

"sung stay here"

From the voice he immediately recognised it to be Minho. Minho was sat down on the table, his feet pulled under his legs. Jisung chuckled at his hyung who looked scared. Jisung squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"who spotted it this time?" Jisung asked the group as some of them were balancing on the sofa. It looked like they were playing a game of 'the ground is lava'. Something they all would never admit to playing too much in their free time.

"Seungmin!" Felix answered back as he was currently half sitting half swinging on the exercise frame the boys had in their front room.

Chan was scouting around the room looking for the eight legged creature.

"Are you sure it was even a spider?" chan slightly rolled his eyes as he pulled out his black ball of fluff from under the sofa. As he showed the cowards who were balancing on the black settee, a loud screech was let out by Hyunjin as he moved away from chan and tipped over the side of the couch.

The group began to laugh at Hyunjin's dramatic self. Jisung noticed Minho had now calmed down. He hopped off the table.

"Snacks and a movie?" Jisung asked as then pair moved further into the kitchen.

Minho nodded and proceeded to grab two glasses and a large bottle of coke. Jisung grabbed a few bags of crisps from the cupboard and a bowl to put them in for easy access.

Minho used his free hand to grab Jisung's to pull him into the room they shared with Jeongin.

"What movie should we watch?" Jisung bounced onto the bed.

"Whatever you want princess" Minho smirked as he watched Jisung suddenly froze and a strong blush appear on his face.

"yo-you watched my live?" Jisung asked as Minho got into the bed beside the boy as he left the drink and glass on the bedside table.

"Of course, I always watch them princess" Minho emphasised on the word. Jisung covered his face with his hands.

Minho chuckled at the motion and let out a soft 'cute' as he pulled his laptop towards the pair. Minho loaded up ' Howl's moving Castle' knowing that Jisung will actually show his face as soon as he hears the opening.

Just like he predicted Jisung's face peeped out of his hands as his eyes became glued to the film.

Minho let out a small smile and wrapped his arm around Jisung's waist pulling him closer. Jisung in turn laid on his side and rested his head on Minho's chest and wrapped an arm over the older boys smiled.

"you can call me it" Jisung let out a small whisper.

Minho looked at the boy fondly and kissed his cheek. " I would've called you it either way kitten"

Jisung whined," noo not kitten anymore, i'm princess" He said slightly embarrassed.

Minho stroked his hair chuckling lightly , "okay okay Princess"

Minho felt Jisung tighten his grip around his waist and could see Jisung smiling through the reflection on the laptop.

Both the boys silently watched the film, Minho playing with his boyfriends hair and he could hear the other reciting the lines under his breath. Minho had drawn the make shift curtain he had on his bed so that they were more cosy.

After the film came to an end Jisung shut the laptop and shuffled himself up so he was face to face with Minho.

"Thank you for always watching my lives" Jisung smiled softly at Minho who was looking back at him in an equally loving way.

"No problem, besides I have to know what you say about me so I can get revenge in my own lives" Minho joked and kissed Jisung's nose.

"I love you Min" Jisung said quietly and kissed Minho lightly.  
It wasn't a rushed kiss but Minho could tell how much passion was putting in it. Jisung pulled away and looked down fiddling with Minho shirt.

"I love you too princess"


End file.
